A Solicitor's Case
by Rurple101
Summary: Bella is a self-made wealthy solicitor with a loving husband. Edward is same-old, vampire who is divorcing Tanya. But what happens when Bella's 'loving' husband leaves her because she's too bitter? ...and Edward is the only one there to cry on? Rated M.
1. Chapter One: Introductions

***Made up addresses and names and titles are included in this fan fiction to be clear, so don't end up going on Google Maps for them. And as it's mostly made up, please don't try and correct me, thank you– Please Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Solicitor's Case<strong>_  
>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Introductions<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>From the Desk of:<span>  
>Mrs Bella Harrison<strong>  
>Harrison Forks Law Court (HFLC),<br>Larding Street  
>Forks<br>Washington, DC

**To: Edwin Jolson**  
>No. 143<br>Kensington View  
>Parker Avenue<br>Seattle  
>Washington D.C.<p>

_Monday, 31st May 2009_

Dear Sir

It has come to my knowledge that I will be working with you these next few weeks. I can easily say that despite my age, I have a lot of experience.

Please find enclosed the leaflet of our establishment. I can assure you that your inquiries will be questioned and debated later than sooner.

Yet, being the professional I am, I must insist that I tell you this before we commence our work.

You quoted that Miss Cariole Lanyard was unkind to yourself about the current remarks saying: "_You may be fit as a flea but you're nothing to me."_

You then responded it by calling her a name I didn't feel was appropriate to put in this letter. But from my view, that was a personal comment which should have been kept to yourself and yourself _alone_.

You are lucky knowing that I am a highly successful lawyer and I'm here to help raise you case and possibly get it to Court. If you wish to know my background, a copy of my CV can be mailed to you upon request. Maybe that will help make your mind up about me.

I will enjoy working with you and please ask any necessary questions.

Yours Sincerely

**Mrs Bella Harrison**  
><em>Managering Solicitor and Social Community Official<em>

* * *

><p>"Whoa, <em>jeez<em> you got yourself a seriously good _freakin_ lawyer _Eddy_!" Emmett swore, thumping me on the back in the meanwhile. It was a good thing I was vampire otherwise I could have a massive bruise there.

"Who is _she_ to tell me off?" I scoffed, totally unlike my normal calmness. "She sounds like a strict teacher! Like the ones we had in Kentucky ten odd years ago! Remember that?"

"I think she sounds like you" Esme said as she breezed into the room. She took the letter from my hands carefully and re-read it again.

"Or she sounds like a person who has toughed up a lot. You realise it's been years…" She paused and I was too slow to see what she was thinking. She sighed and then left, with less grace than before.

"Edward…" Emmett asked when I wasn't listening.

"I'm going to hunt, want to come Em?" I asked, standing up and throwing the letter into the bin.

"Nah" he said. "I want to use the chance of freedom in the shed with Rose ton-"

"I really DO NOT want to know what the end of that sentence was going to be, Emmett!"

"Good thing I was thinking something innocent then" he said, grinning madly.

"Whenever you think innocent it tends to be the Innocent Smoothies that they make."

"Yeah well, THEY ARE _LUSH_!" he argued.

"We drink blood, Em" I sighed.

"Well I can still think of that. Only I dream of covering Rose with it…"

"Really?" I said, completely uninterested.

"…and then licking it off-"

"_EMMETT_!"

His mad laughter continued after me as I ran from the house and into the faraway woods.

* * *

><p>"Jenson, will you stop it?" I giggled as my husband of one year rolled over on our bed and pulled me to him.<p>

"No" he said, simply. He leaned in and kissed me passionately.

I smiled and melted into his kiss, sighing when he pulled away.

It may have been ten years but I don't reckon I've changed that much, except maybe the impressive high salary paying job…and my husband…and my growing confidence with motorbike racing.

After my breakdown, I decided to take control of my life again. I went to university in Alaska as planned and I got a degree in English Writing and Law. That is where I met my husband, Jenson. But more of that later.

I gave myself a job working for myself working in my bedroom and making plans to create a magazine about mythical creatures (but never mentioning them and the wolves).

One thing lead to another and I landed a conference in New York debating ideas about how animals were treated. I ended that and decided to train as a police officer.

However I was halfway through my training, (age 21 by this point) when I was told my father had died. I have moved out once I landed the conference. Ending my training I went home to mourn my father and stayed with my Mom and Phil. But they soon came to the choice to divorce as Phil cheated on Mom.

I was intrigued by how court proceedings went about ever since I left university and I applied to a small courthouse in Forks. After seeing my CV and hearing about my past experience, with some money from the government I got the courthouse and made it my own.

By the time I was 26, I'd held several hundred divorce and small crime cases at the courthouse and it now severs as one of the best in Washington D,C. I have roughly eighty people working for me at the moment and I get weekends off.

I'm 28 now and love my life, my husband and my job.

Let's hope that Edward Cullen has died and gone to hell by now – even if his choice saved my life from his clutches.

* * *

><p><strong>The plot has changed by the way.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Anniversary

***Made up addresses and names and titles are included in this fan fiction to be clear, so don't end up going on Google Maps for them. And as it's mostly made up, please don't try and correct me, thank you– Please Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Solicitor's Case<strong>_  
>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Anniversary<strong>

* * *

><p>After I had breakfast with Jenson I went back into our bedroom. It was our one-year anniversary today and I had woken up to see him kissing my bare belly and caressing my thighs. This instantly turned me on and we had proceeded to having rather vigorous sex.<p>

After he rolled off me, sweat dripping down his back I smiled at him and kissed his mouth lightly, whispering before I did so "Happy anniversary Jenny."

'Jenny' was my nickname for him. His mates used to call him Jen and it really used to irritate him. But after he met me I accidentally called him Jenny one night. Since then, it's been a pet name.

"Happy birthday, my sweet" he answered and then swung himself off the bed quickly. He then headed towards the bathroom before turning and running at the bed…and me.

I held my hands in front of me for protection. "_Nooooo_!"

He stopped, hovering over me before I looked up and his laughed.

"You're mean" I whined.

"You're gorgeous" he said. He stroked the back of my shoulders gently and continued "Everything about you is brilliant. Your mind, your brains, your body, our sex…"

I batted him with one of the cream pillows.

"I'm seriously Beetle" he said, his hands trailing down my chest towards my breasts. "I love everything about you. Your eyes looking at me instantly gives me a-"

He was interrupted by the doorbell.

He groaned.

"Get into the shower, Beetle. Or you will be punished." He said.

I smiled seductively "What if I want to be punished Mr Harrison?" in an accompanying tone. As I did so, I pulled the bedsheets away and started stroking his legs near his member.

"Beetle…"he warned.

I grabbed his throbbing guest and raised me eyebrows at my husband.

"You were saying Jenny?" (I knew that using his pet name would get me anything).

He lowered his hands and stroked my bare chest. I moaned and wrapped me legs round him. He then waggled his eyebrows and lowered himself.

"Ohhhhahhhhhhh" I whispered as I felt shake slightly with excitement. I looked into my lover's eyes and bucked my hips, encouraging him deeper into me.

We continued rocking gently back and forward for several minutes like this and I smiled silly afterwards. Every time we made love he whispered sweet-nothings to me and whispered things like "You're beautiful" and "I love you my darling".

Today was going to be perfect.

After we got up (the visitor earlier having gone by now) we showered together and Jenson went into the kitchen to make me breakfast.

I changed into light beige half see-through top with a matching bra underneath (but making sure it was one of the finest of my collection for tonight). I wore a pair of white summer (as in half see-through) trousers with my matching white thong underneath. (Another thing that I made a change to in fifteen years – I wear a thong – who would of thought it?)

I wore my normal white high-heeled open sandals and proceed to cut, smooth and paint my toenails. I chose bright red to fit the mood of today.

I wore my silver plated wedding band (as normal, since our wedding last June), my fingernails were the same shade of red as my toenails and a silver bracelet which my father (Charlie) had given me the last time I saw him alive.

I never went near the one that Jacob Black gave me.

After Edward abandoned me, Jacob decided to slowly make me fall in love with him. He told me he loved me. He was my second kiss, as it were. But it was just that – a kiss.

It didn't mean anything. I was still upset with my vampire leaving me.

Jacob turned into a wolf like Sam and the others. I felt like an outsider and decided it was the best to leave. I left for university a week after I ended our four-month relationship.

At first he took it well, but he lied to me. Halfway through my second semester at Alaska he decided to come and surprise me…in his wolf form. He found me when I was on a winter walk with myself, when I was free which helped me to think things over.

He angered me by following me and I seemed to lose myself to my emotions. I left my soft and delicate frame of mind behind a mile for a good half an hour while I screamed myself hoarse at him.

He transformed and tried to…well he was naked, let's put it that way. I ended the scene with punching him so hard in the balls that he cried like a little girl and ran away. I haven't heard from him since then. Like I said, that was years ago.

I studied Law with great enthusiasm at university. I also met one of the most perfect person suited for me. He was gorgeous; he was funny and clever and always seemed keen in me as well as his studies.

He was called Jenson Harrison; the man of my dreams.

He was the jewel to the university's success and reputation. He was the youngest ever champion of Chess in the entire state.

One thing stood in my way of getting him mine was holding hands with him every time I walked onto the campus.

That thing was Jessica Stanley… and before I could believe it, he was dating her.

I was insanely jealous. I had obviously known Jessica but she flirted non-stop with him.

That was the main reason that I left university a year before he did.

He was going to be another useless waste of space that would play with my feelings and do an EdwardCullen on me.

With my curiosity and Degree in Law under my belt I happily fled the university and tried to ignore the feelings I was feeling towards Jenson Harrison.

I left university when I was twenty. I was twenty-seven when I stumbled across Jenson again.

It was New Year's Eve night, a month after Charlie's funeral and I was sitting in a bar, absently mildly tracing the rim of my glass of CoCa Cola glass. The party was reaching its climax as it was ten minutes from the countdown.

Those ten minutes changed everything that happened in my life to now.

That was nearly three years ago.

"Beetle! Come on we have to leave!" Jenson called, bringing me out of my memories.

"Coming!" I called and followed him out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be published by the time you finnish reading this.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

***Made up addresses and names and titles are included in this fan fiction to be clear, so don't end up going on Google Maps for them. And as it's mostly made up, please don't try and correct me, thank you– Please Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Solicitor's Case<strong>_  
>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Oh My God<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Edwin Jolson<strong>  
>No. 143<br>Kensington View  
>Parker Avenue<br>Seattle  
>Washington D.C.<p>

**To: Mrs Bella Harrison**  
>Harrison Forks Law Court (HFLC),<br>Larding Street  
>Forks<br>Washington, DC

Dear Mrs Harrison,

I accept your proposal.

Where shall we meet for our meeting?

Yours sincerely  
><strong>Edwin Jolson<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>From the Desk of:<strong>  
><strong>Mrs Bella Harrison<strong>  
>Harrison Forks Law Court (HFLC),<br>Larding Street  
>Forks<br>Washington, DC

**To: Edwin Jolson**  
>No. 143<br>Kensington View  
>Parker Avenue<br>Seattle  
>Washington D.C.<br>Thursday, 3rd June 2009

Dear Sir

We will meet at my offices which are mainly based in Seattle. The address is at the bottom of this letter.

I look forward to discussing business with you. Like I said, I can get what I want when I can achieve it.

Please only ask any necessary questions. I _hate_ to waste time.

Yours Sincerely

**Mrs Bella Harrison**  
><em>Managering Solicitor and Social Community Official<em>

* * *

><p>"What on earth is she thinking sending me to this place?" Edward said, thumping his fist on the solid glass door that lead into a posh and elegant building.<p>

A speakerphone came on and started him.

_"Hello and Welcome to Harrison&Co Solicitor Group headquarters. Please state your name and purpose."_

"Edwa-"he stopped himself in time. "Edwin Jolson" he corrected. "And I have a meeting with Mrs Harri-"

_"Please come in. Mrs Harrison is waiting for you arrival."_

The door swung open automatically. Edward walked in and kept his hat low on his head, hiding his bronze hair from view.

He turned round a corner and a reception desk greeted him. Surrounding the desk were several glass doors leading to empty corridors.

The only, sound in the room was the hum of the air conditioning and the typing of the receptionist on the keyboard. The room was deserted apart from the pair of them.

The woman looked up and smiled upon seeing him.

"Mr Jolson?" she inquired. He gave a sharp nod.

She rose from her seat and came from behind her desk. "Please follow me."

He followed her through the empty and magnificently designed walls and floors.

They came to a silver door and the receptionist knocked twice. Sharp and quick.

A _buzz_ came within. She took the handle and opened the door for him. They were in some kind of receiving room.

She left him standing in the middle of he more beautifully designed room and went to another door and spoke through a wall speaker.

"Mr Jolson is here, m'aame."

_"Thank you Marissa. You may take your lunch break now. I'm not expecting anyone but my husband later. And he has his key anyway"_ came the voice of someone familiar. Marissa left the room and smiled at him as she left.

The door opened and a woman came in.

She was wearing black sunglasses which hid her eyes and wore bright red lipstick. She was wearing a silk black top with a matching just-above-the-knee skirt. She wore white pumps and had a silver bracelet on her right arm. Her hair was a deep chestnut colour and seemed equally beautiful to the building she stood in. He also noticed the chocolate shaded hair and that _all-too-sweet_ smell of her blood.

But that _isn_'t why Edward stared.

She looked like…

But it was too late. The woman was walking towards him and smiled at him. She held out her hand to him.

"My name is _Bella_ Harrison, Mr Jolson. It's good to meet you."

Still curiously worried he shook her hand. No look of shock or wonder at his cold skin came over her face. But her eyes darkened a shade…

He would have to speak.

"Good to meet you as well…Mrs Harrison."

Her expression didn't move or react to his words. She just turned and casually strolled into her office.

She appeared in the doorway a moment later.

"Dear lord, have you l_ost your touch Cullen_?" she said smoothly and rose an eyebrow.

That got him.

"You have no right-" he started but Bella ignored him.

"You wanna argue, fine – _piss off_ back from where you came from. If not, get yourself I here and _ignore_ that I am your _ex_!" Bella spat in a moment of fury, all business forgotten for a split second.

Edward blanched - _THIS_ is what his Bella had turned into from the beautifully kind and friendly girlfriend he had dumpe..._oh_ maybe that was why she was angry.

With a quiet sigh he knew she wouldn't of heard, he nodded and stepped forward and walked round her into her office.

The door slammed shut with a gently click.

_Time to get to business..._

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW ! x x x x<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Mood

***Made up addresses and names and titles are included in this fan fiction to be clear, so don't end up going on Google Maps for them. And as it's mostly made up, please don't try and correct me, thank you– Please Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Solicitor's Case<strong>_  
>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Bad Mood<br>**

* * *

><p>When Bella walked past him to get to her desk opposite him, he caught a whiff of her blood. Her blood was still the same beautiful scent it had always been.<p>

"Right, what exactly is happening with this woman?" she asked in a clear-cut voice.

"Pardon?" he asked, confused. For a wild moment there, he wondered if she was jealous of him…

"_Keep up!_ You applied for a court case against Miss Caniery _because_…?"

Edward stopped and looked at her.

She didn't look jealous nor unhappy. She didn't look miserable or even angry at the moment. She was professional and her wedding ring seemed to glow brighter than her eyes did.

The meeting was very tense and for the hour that they sat there, neither of them spoke or their gazes lingered on each other for too long. By the end, they were both wearing glares aimed to kill each other but both failed.

Bella stood up and grabbed her coat, black silky and expensively hand-made. Edward noticed her silver keys, diamond earrings and _kept_ staring at her wedding band.

"_Get out_" Bella said in a low growl, catching him off-guard, once she caught him looking at her hand. It was a deathly look.

He titled his head in curiosity before evacuating the office. Once he was outside the main building he let out a huge breath that he hadn't needed or noticed he'd taken.

Time to go inform his family whom his lawyer was. What they thought, he had no honest opinion on what he thought.

* * *

><p>Bella stormed out of her office building, glad that the cleaners ignored her when she was in a bad mood.<p>

She marched out to her newly purchased _Audi TRS Roadster_ (in bright red) and got in angrily.

She floored it out of her private car parking space and zoomed down the roads at faster speeds than she normally drove at.

She was furious, _how dare he sneak up upon her like that?_

And _WHAT_ was with the _façade_? He was a vampire for _god's_ sake!

He _knew_ who she was!

Ok, she had gotton married in the past ten years but apart from _that_…-

But then a horrid and _Cullen-like_ idea hit her.

"- if he _THINKS_- she hissed though clenched teeth. "-that he can just _STAND_ in my way then he needs to change his ways around me! I'm a _grown_ woman! I've changed way more than he has and it showed. He was like a nervous teenager who was wary on how to act round his ex-girlfriend!"

Yes – she was angry. VERY angry.

* * *

><p>When Bella got home, her husband was quick to pick up on her mood.<p>

He was different as well when she was like this. He seemed to physically and emotionally distance himself from his wife even if it was him locked up in his study reading the newspaper or something.

It didn't help Bella calm down; one of the reasons she thought that Jenson avoided her was that he was embarrassed or irritated at her moods. She wanted her husband to comfort her and calm her down, whisper softly in her ear and steady her breathing.

But Jenson didn't understand that, mainly because his wife had never informed him of this issue they had.

Today was worse.

She slammed the front door and from where Jenson was upstairs in his study, he sighed as he turned his laptop off and decided to head downstairs and talk to her.

He walked outside just in time to see her huffing up the stairs, grinding her teeth together and her hands into fists.

"What's the matter?" he asked simply.

Bella groaned, as if he had just asked a really stupid question.

"You remember me talking briefly about one of my ex-boyfriends…?" she asked, steadily trying to _not_ have a go at Jenson.

"Yes…?" Jenson asked warily.

"Well, it's the serious one, Edward Cullen. He was my new client I was on about. _Except_ he had invented a fake name and address so he made sure I had no idea it was him! As for any other client, I invited him to my office so we could sort it all out. Turns out, he got _married_ after he left me and decided to '_make my day_' by informing that he chose me as his lawyer to _divorce_ the cow!" Bella's voice got more and more like she was shouting as she went on.

"_AND_ I _bloody_ know who she is! I met her! Tanya _freakin_ Denali! Another _distraction_ he had lined up!" Bella half yelled, as more facts hit her.

Jenson sighed very loudly and obviously.

He hated seeing Bella in a bad mood; it pained him to see her worked up. His calming her down NEVER worked though.

"Bella, why don't you get changed out of your work things and we can go out and take your mind off your hard day. You're tired and if you're not up to going out, get changed and I'll bring you up a herbal tea sweetheart." He offered gently.

"I'm tired and I think I'll watch the News and then go to bed!" Bella snapped harshly, folding her arms across her chest like a child.

Jenson gave up, nodding his head and went downstairs to turn the TV on.

She's apologise later, after he left her.

* * *

><p><strong>For anybody who has bought and read the new '<em>The Twilight Saga: The Offical Illustrated Guide<em>' I have one comment - I was totally thrown off guard at Alice's past! I felt so horrifed by her father and her aunt and uncle! **

**I also got a faint inspiration for Esme and Carlise's past. So sweet and tender - aww.**

**Please review xx**


	5. Chapter 5: Leaving

***Made up addresses and names and titles are included in this fan fiction to be clear, so don't end up going on Google Maps for them. And as it's mostly made up, please don't try and correct me, thank you– Please Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Solicitor's Case<strong>_  
>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Leaving<br>**

* * *

><p>Jenson didn't realise that he was getting more and more fed up with his wife.<p>

If Bella was as observant as she used to be then she would have picked up small signs.

The way he _never_ called her _His Beetle_ anymore,

The way he _never_ kissed her with any real passion behind it.

The way that he sighed every time she got her thong in a twist.

His wife, he felt, had turned into a true Business Bitch. That was his new nickname for her.

It was wrong; he knew, but he didn't want to continue living with a woman who had changed for the worse.

Was it his fault?

He didn't know.

Did she still love this Edward? – _Of course she did_, why did she speak about him with fire in her voice and more passionately than the other clients?

How was he going to end the marriage?

It was just too _ironic_ that his wife was a lawyer, a woman who dealt with divorce and tough cases all the time.

He wanted lust and passion back in his life.

His wife was too cold.

She wasn't His Beetle, she was just Isabella. Not Bella Harrison. Isabella Swan…or he wished they could go back in time and avoid it altogether.

That night, he left in the middle of the night and arranged an old friend to meet him at an old motel on the outskirts of Seattle.

His friend was Mollie, an ex-girlfriend who he 'used' to release all his inner passion and lust from his deathly cold and bitter wife.

Tonight was different.

He met Mollie and didn't just get the relief he needed.

He fucked her until they were both panting and screaming each other's names.

The last time he had screamed this loudly was on Bella and his anniversary.

The last time he would ever see her face…except in court.

Because he'd packed his bags and left his wedding ring on the bedside table with a note explaining everything.

Bella found it in the morning, rolling over to apologize for all her moaning and complaints over the past few weeks.

She was ready to refresh their marriage and rekindle their love and sort it all out.

Instead, she turned over to the gap where the man who she loved had abandoned her instead.

* * *

><p><em><span>Isabella Swan<span>_

_I can't do this anymore. The marriage is over because I can't keep hearing you moan and on and on all the time._

_I tried to help you but I don't give a shit now._

_You have turned to be the newly polished Business Bitch and I fucking hope you and I never meet again._

_I don't love you anymore because you made me feel like shit._

_So in return, you are WORTHLESS._

_Jenson Harrison_

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Confession

***Made up addresses and names and titles are included in this fan fiction to be clear, so don't end up going on Google Maps for them. And as it's mostly made up, please don't try and correct me, thank you– Please Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Solicitor's Case<strong>_  
>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Confession<br>**

* * *

><p>Edward was confused, confused on how Bella could change so quickly in the space of a week.<p>

When he had first set eyes on her, he had subconsciously fallen in love with her but then ran away from the fact that he couldn't control his vampire instincts.

This stupid and useless cause had led to him giving in and marrying Tanya – which had to be the second most stupidest thing he had ever done.

It wasn't a grand wedding because Alice hadn't approved of leaving Bella and then getting married to Tanya within the year mark.

_It wasn't planned._

We went to Vegas and tied the knot in a cheap tacky chapel which was less than half an hour long and only contained myself, Tanya, her sisters and the minister.

I may sound girly, but it hadn't been the wedding I'd wanted.

When I had been human, this hadn't been invented yet. I would have courted and then married the girl of my dreams if I hadn't wanted to go and fight in the war.

My mother would turn in her grave if she saw me in that chapel.

She would have approved of Bella and the true love we had felt towards each other, even if we were different _species_.

After getting married to Tanya, we stayed in Nevada, not too far from Vegas, despite the heat.

Our marriage was useless and unhappy.

I never slept with her as in the implication as I can't physically sleep and neither can she.

Trust me when I say that we had arguments over it, her calling me frigid and never being able to get over 'that stupid freakin human'.

We'd tried to divorce for a few years but for some reason she had prevented me from doing it, calling fourth occasions that lasted for months or years at a time until I forgot about it.

I wasn't _that_ stupid.

But no, until last week, I had known Bella to be sweet and warm hearted.

When I saw her again, she had toughed up and seemed bitterly smug with herself. She also seemed pissed that I'd married Tanya in the first place. Probably calling me a bit of a moron…which I had been.

But then, I came in for another appointment with her and she had changed for the worse.

Her hair wasn't as smooth; her skin was shallower and darkened. She had bags and black rings round her eyes which I knew weren't from mascara or eyeliner.

Her clothes weren't as attractive as before, still office wear and business like but they were looser on her curves and she had the most devastating look upon her beautiful face. She lowered her voice when she was speaking and was too upset to be harsh towards me.

She seemed to forget who I was.

Until, of course, I'd asked her what was wrong.

* * *

><p>"Bella, why are you unhappy?" I asked, biting my lip subconsciously like she had.<p>

She looked up to meet my golden today, eyes and her lower lip trembled.

"It's silly" she muttered. She shook her head and put her head in her hands.

"I'm so stupid!" she moaned and she started sniffing like she was about to cry.

"Bella, lo-" I had to learn not to call her 'love'.

I got up from my seat, forgetting about the paperwork and hurried over to her side of the desk.

I hesitantly put my arms round her and she leaned into my embrace and started full blown crying; sobbing into my shirt like she used to.

"I'm…I'm such a _cow_!" she cried, her make up draining down her face as her tears washed it away. "I turned to the horrible b-b-business p-p-person who d-deals with no shit! I'm _not Bella anymore_! I'm _worthless_! I'm a cold-hearted B-b-business B-bitch! I-I-I can't live with myself _anymore_! B-Because I'm not the Bella that I used to be!"

Her cries crushed my heart as I understood where she was coming from, _yes_ she had changed.

But maybe that was because I had left her and she's had to toughen up?

"When y-you left m-m-me in th-the woods, I called y-y-you! I called your name and you d-d-din't come back! Why di-din't you? I _loved_ you!"

Yes, it was my fault.

"Bella" I soothed, softly brushing the hair out of her eyes and wiping her tears away as she calmed down with a tissue. "You are yourself. You had to change because I left and I was a wicked vampire for doing so. I'm so sorry that I've ruined your life. You did what you had to do. But why can't you talk to your husband about this? Shouldn't he be looking after you as I never did that job correctly?"

She looked up, the tear marks glistening in the light.

"I woke up this morning and discovered a note Edward. Can you guess what that note read?"

I shook my head; still confused.

She sighed unhappily at the memory.

"It was note from my husband telling me that he was sick and tired of a Business Bitter Bitch who cared more about her job and getting angry at clients than thinking about his feelings. He couldn't take that strain anymore. He called me worthless as I hadn't cared about him when he was trying to comfort me after all the bad days I can get working here. He also left his wedding ring behind. In the post, when I got here this morning were divorce papers. He's left me."

There was silence.

"What a _prick_!" I hissed through my clenched teeth.

She looked up to me. "He gets a little impatient and I have a bad feeling that he is right. I can't live with a man who thinks that he can't love me anymore."

She sighed and then added "I never thought you would be one to swear Edward."

I groaned. "Living with that stupid Tanya makes me change as well Bella."

"Can I ask you a question though?" Bella asked, looking closely at me.

"Shoot."

"Were you lying?" she asked; her face completely serious.

"When?"

"When you left me in the forest." She asked, leaning closer to gauge my reaction.

I blinked and turned to see I was nose to nose with her, shock in my features at her question.

_She's so close_, my heart cooed at me. _Kiss her you fool or you will never be with her again._

_Oh shut it!_ My impatient logical brain answered. _Of course she won't! She's upset that her husband's an idiot and left her, so making her feel like crap!_

_Shut up both of you_, I reminded them.

Back to Bella, I nodded slowly.

"I _never stopped_ loving you Bella. I lied because I thought I was protecting you. I know it looks like I was bored but I'm a vampire. I can lie very easily. I was scared you would want to become like me and ruin your soul. But now I can see that you think it was because I didn't want to be with you. That is what I wanted you to think so therefore I had to act it out so you believed me."

I sighed, closing my eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella, love."

There was a pause. I opened my eyes.

She had a thoughtful look on her face. A beat passed with silence in the glamorous office.

"What would you do if I said _I was_ _still in love with you_?"

My heart leapt at the opportunity.

"Everything or anything to make you happy again, even if that included me leaving ag-"

I was cut off with Bella's lips crashing on mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, please tell me what you think! Yes - 3 Chapters in the space of an hour - I'm so kind aren't I? It's half twelve in the morning! LOL<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Urgent & Yes

***Made up addresses and names and titles are included in this fan fiction to be clear, so don't end up going on Google Maps for them. And as it's mostly made up, please don't try and correct me, thank you– Please Review.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Solicitor's Case<strong>_  
>By Rurple101<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Urgent &amp; Yes<br>**

* * *

><p>Bella's lips were urgent but still contained her hidden and powerful love for me.<p>

Her lips were hasty and once I felt my old urges coming back, I had to steady myself.

I kissed her back with as much passion as I hoped she could manage.

However, after nearly thirty seconds of desperate clinging at my neck and panting, her heartbeat had picked up and I could hear the breath whooshing in and out of her lungs as she tried to control her blood pressure.

Her wonderfully delicate but now furious blush had appeared all over her face from the bottom of her neck to above her eyebrows.

My hands automatically wound themselves round her shoulders and I tried my best not to moan aloud as all my feelings burst into life and danced around my brain, showing me all the good memories of my times with Bella.

Was she using me?

Or did she really need to tell me that she wanted us to…_get back together_?

My heart swelled if not bigger at this thought.

But after a few minutes, we started to run out of breath (well she did) and we pulled away gently, gazing in awe at each other.

"So yes, I still love you" she coughed out slightly, blushing beetroot.

My smile was so big that it made my face cripple under the strain.

"I will love you forever more Bella Swan. Do you want to-"

She kissed me again, leaning up on her tippy toes and softly, as if to quieten me.

"Edward, I've been waiting a decade for you tell me that. Do you really think I'm going to refuse?" she asked in a curious voice.

Now I felt like a flustered human.

"Err no?" I muttered.

She grinned and breathed in my scent evenly.

"Let me sort this divorce out and then.." she started.

"We'll get married ourselves." I finished.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

They widened even more when I got down on one knee.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you for every single day of forever. _Will you marry me?"_

I smirked to myself as I pulled out that black box I seemed to always carry around with me.

Tanya had never seen this ring and she was never going to.

It had been my real mother's engagement ring.

I opened the box and heard her gasp.

She looked at the ring for five seconds and then back to me, her eyes wide but flattered.

"_Yes_."

I leaned up and kissed her passionately as I slid the ring on her empty (which I'd only just noticed) fourth finger. She wound her hands in my hair and sighed when we pulled away.

"Alice is not doing the wedding" she said sternly.

I chuckled. "You won't be able to stop her!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know it looks weird but this is my story!<strong>


End file.
